


Her Pearl (Podfic)

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dependency, F/F, First Time, Gradual Rape, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic/Audio Version of the fic "Her Pearl" by smut_buddies</p><p>Author's Summary: <i></i><br/>You’d never tell her anything other than “Yes, I had fun too”, but you’re a little relieved to see the sun rise when you do.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>You feel terrible for it.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>(Rose starts touching Pearl in ways she isn't entirely sure she wants)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Pearl (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793580) by [smut_buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_buddies/pseuds/smut_buddies). 



> Permission granted by the author to do an audio version.
> 
> Original text version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793580

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, smut_buddies for this opportunity! Was a lot of fun!


End file.
